Nigh-Omnipotence
Summary Nigh-Omnipotence is a term referring to entities who within their retrospective verses, are nearly limitless in power. Beings of this level wield almost supreme power, but they have some form of limitation to their power and prevents them from gaining absolute power within their verse. They may be absolute on specific fields and not others or may simply be able to achieve an almost limitless number of effects across all fields with their near-omnipotent skills Applications *Users must at least have a decent control over reality itself as in their Reality Warping needs to be atl east Mid-Level *Users must be one of the strongest entities in their respective verses only surpassed by a select few beings or surpassed by nobody *Users have to be able to do nearly anything they want and be restricted by very few limitations to their power whether they be limited by a certain entity, they don't have control over their powers or be unable to be defeated unless one a certain weapon/item/ability or concept is used against them or they must require a certain circumstance to defeat them Clarification/Misconceptions The idea that a character has to be Tier 1 or anything to be Nigh-Omnipotent is absolutely wrong. This goes back to Omnipotence as a concept, which is infinite power and based off this logic in mind, any character can theoretically be "Omnipotent" relative to tier. This page goes off the logic that Omnipotence itself is just simply infinite/absolute power relative to a dimensional level and as such, anyone who meets the requirements outlined above, can be considered "Nigh-Omnipotent" in a sense. That being said, people making the assumption that you need to be High 1-A or anything like that to be "Nigh-Omnipotent" are under the fallacious notion that "Omnipotent" (aka infinite power) correlates to dimensional status, when in actuality it doesn't by definition For those curious on the subject, refer to this blog Users *Chaos (Aladdin: the Animated Series) *Jafar (Aladdin) *Featherine Augustus Aurora (Umineko No Naku Koro Ni) *Alien X (Ben 10 Alien Force) *Celestialsapiens (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) *Atomic-X (Ben 10: Omniverse) *Add (Elsword) *Madoka Kaname (Puella Madoka Magica) *Homura Akemi (Puella Madoka Magica) *Akuto Sai (Demon King Daimo) *Bruce (Bruce Almighty); temporarily *Dr. Monty (Call of Duty: Black Ops III) *The Emperor Over The Sea (The Chronicles of Narnia) *Aslan (Chronicles Of Narnia) *Yog-Sothoth (Cthulhu Mythos) *The Brothers Yin and Yang (DC/Marvel Comics) *Spectre (DC Comics) *The Source (DC Comics) *Lucifer Morningstar (DC Comics) *Michael Demiurgos (DC Comics) *God-Thing (DC Comics) *Emperor Joker (DC Comics) *Mr. Mxyzptlk (DC Comics) *The Endless (DC) *Bat-Mite (DC Comics) *Dr. Manhattan (DC Comics) *Ultimator (DC Comics) *The Word (DC Comics) *Radiant (DC Comics) *The Parliament (Awful Hospital) *The Primal Monitor (DC Comics) *A.M.A.Z.O.(Justice League Unlimited); after traveling across the universe. *Elder God Demonbane (Demonbane) *Zeedmillenniummon (Digimon) *ENIAC & Atanasoff–Berry Computer (Digimon) *NEO (Digimon) *Yggdrasil (Digimon) *Old High Ones (Discworld) *The Glory (Doctor Who) *Creasion (Senyuu) *D.M. (Dungeons and Dragons: The Animated Series) *Padomay (The Elder Scrolls) *Anu (The Elder Scrolls) *Satakal (Elder Scrolls) *Sithis (The Elder Scrolls) *Yuri & Chelinka (Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles) *Deus Ex Machina (Future Diary) *Father (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood); after absorbing Truth required many souls to keep Truth imprisoned and to use the power. *Yukiteru Amano (Future Diary); with all of Deus' powers. *Yuno Gasai (Future Diary); with all of Deus' powers. *Rex Salazar (Generator Rex); via the Meta-Nanite. *Ginji Amano (GetBackers) *Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) *Simon (Gurren Lagann) *Sarda The Sage (8-Bit Threater) *First Guardians - Becquerel, GCat, Doc Scratch and Jade Harley (Homestuck); if their power source, the Green Sun, is destroyed, they are powerless *Bec Noir and Peregrine Mendicant (Homestuck); if their rings are removed or the Green Sun is destroyed, they will lose their powers *John Egbert (Homestuck); with Mastered God-Tier/When using and fused with The Ultimate Weapon *Lord English (Homestuck) *Tavrosprite (Homestuck); After being prototyped with GCat *Divine Spawn (Image Comics) *God (Image Comics) *Divine Spawn (Image Comics) *Hajun (Kami Sama Series) *The King of All Cosmos (Katamari Damacy) *Magolor (Kirby return to dreamland) *Sackboy (LittleBigPlanet); via Create Mode *Dreamy Bowser (Mario Bros.) *The Living Tribunal (Marvel Comics) *Eternity (Marvel Comics) *Infinity (Marvel Comics) *The Beyonder (Marvel Comics); Pre-Retcon or Post-Retcon *Entropy (Marvel Comics) *Molecule Man (Marvel Comics) *Chronos (Saint Seiya) *The Fulcrum (Marvel Comics) *Scarlet Witch (Marvel Comics) *Mad Jim Jaspers (Marvel Comics) *Death (Marvel Comics) *The Protege (Marvel Comics) *The White Phoenix of the Crown (Marvel Comics); at full power *The Author (Mobtalker) *NPCs - The Player, Herobrine, Iris, Hiro, Graffiti and Chii (Mobtalker) *Creator Luni (Gachaverse) *Succubus Lilith (Gachaverse) *RNG Goddess Ellie Succubus Lilith(Gachaverse) *The Creators (Gachaverse) *Ajimu Najimi (Medaka Box) *DUO.EXE (Megaman NT Warrior) *The End Voices (Minecraft); implied but never shown *One Being (Mortal Kombat) *Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Akasha (Nasuverse) *Ryougi Shiki (Nasuverse); ''As Void Shiki *The Naked God (''The Night's Dawn Trilogy) *Trenia (Nipponverse) *Haruka Kaminogi (Noein: To Your Other Self) *Avatar (Oban Star Racers) *Palka, Dialga and Giratina/The Creation Trio (Pokémon) *Arceus (Pokémon) *Ormazd (Prince of Persia) *Ahriman (Prince of Persia) *Mordecai & Rigby (Regular Show); within the Realm of Darthon *Crimson King (Dark Tower) *SCP-343 (SCP Foundation) *YHVH (Shin Megami Tensei) *Nanashi (Shin Megami Tensei); After becoming the new YHVH *Demifiend (Shin Megami Tensei) *Hibiki Kuze (Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor) *The Entity/World Machine (OneShot) *Kaos (Skylanders); after meeting Mind Magic powers with Brain's *Q species (Star Trek) *Kevin Uxbridge (Star Trek: TNG) *Archangels (Supernatural) *Death (Supernatural) *God (Supernatural) *The Darkness (Supernatural) *Jesse Turner (Supernatural) *Supreme God Z (Super Robot Wars) *The Choushin (Tenchi Muyo!) *The Ds (Tenchi Muyo!) *Anti-Spiral (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) *Magic Gods (To Aru Majutsu no Index) *Chaosbringer Unicron (Transformers) *Primus (Transformers) *Flowey (Undertale); after absorbing the six human souls *Asriel Dreemurr (Undertale) *Goddess Ilias (Monster Girl Quest) *[[Solar (Valiant Comics)|Solar: Man of the Atom (Valiant Comics)]] *Lucifer (Valkyrie Crusade) *Michael (Valkyrie Crusade) *High Priest (Valkyrie Crusade) *The Chaos Gods - Khorne , Slaanesh , Tzeentch , Nurgle and Malal (Warhammer 40k) *The First Contacts - Fei Fong Wong & Elly Van Houten (Xenogears) *The Supreme Judge (Creepypasta) *Zalgo (Creepypasta) *The Creator God of Light: Horakhty (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Zorc Necrophades (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Lord of Nightmares/L-Sama (Slayers) Known Items & Powers * The Star Rod (Paper Mario) *The Reality Gauntlet (Danny Phantom) *All Meta-Nanite (Generator Rex) *The Infinity Gauntlet (Marvel Comics) *The Golden Crystal (Sailor Moon) *The Word of God (Supernatural) *The Glasses (The Eyes of Kid Midas) *The Dragon's Flame (Winx Club) *Nirvana (Chinese/Buddhist Mythology) *The Chim (Elder Scrolls) Category:Powers & Abilities Category:Character Types